


Things said

by fandomtrashheap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But nct loves and supports them, Homophobic Language, M/M, Parent Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Yuta is hyper , everyone knows that. He sometimes says things he shouldn't and it's never too bad. This time though , Yuta fucks up big time.Or known as Yuwin makes themself public and SM tells the world to get over it.





	1. Coming out.

**Author's Note:**

> In this wonderful alternate universe everything is the same except sm is more fair and Korea is 5 percent more okay with sparkly gay peeps.
> 
> Definitely don't need to but is better to read my other Yuwin story before this one titled 'Win-wins and Sichengs '

"So what is the best parts about rooming with Nct127? " The reporter asked. She had a kind face and kind eyes but for the life of him Sicheng couldn't remember her name. "It's great really , but Johnny snores loud enough to hear from 5 miles away." Yuta said , making them all laugh. "And you Win-win? Who is your favorite member." Sicheng willed himself not to burst out about Yuta, with South Korea just now starting to accept anything else other than straight, Sicheng is going to wait to be free to be himself. Hopefully one day in the future he'll get to hold his hand around in public, but not now. Not when it's too risky for Nct127's career. 

"I love them all equally -" 

"But he loves me more! "

"- But I think my favorite is Haechan or Taeil because they're super kind to me and help me with my Korean. " Yuta fake pouted at Sicheng, making him smile . "I can't believe you'd choose Haechan and Taeil over me, the amazing Yuta, your boyfriend . " Sicheng froze when he heard what Yuta said. Yuta looked at the reporter with a questioning look, worrying about the thing he'd just revealed. 

Thank God for accepting people in the world. The reporter laughed before continuing, "Shame on you Win-win, Shame on you. -" The rest of the interview passed by like a blur, him hoping everything wouldn't be as bad as it was in his head. He gave a wave as it ended. The first thing he said when it cut was, "Please don't tell me that was live. " His manager nodded and looked down at his papers. 

Yuta turned to him , "I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes. "

"That's not an explanation for what you did."

Yuta made an accused face, "It was an accident. You said you wanted us to be out one day." 

"Yeah but not like this. It would be on our terms , not accidentally coming out on live television. Oh God, what are the fans gonna say what is SM gonna say ?" Yuta got closer to him and placed a hand on his face . "Hey it's going to be okay. I'll make this alright , I promise I'll fix this."

Sicheng took his hand in his and kissed it. "No. We'll do it together. " 

* * *

 

"Well this is going to be hard to explain that to  _everyone,_ " Mark said when Yuta got back to the dorms. "Internet is blowing up with you and Sicheng, some bad - oh look like half of our fans bashed someone for saying crap about you." 

"If we're lucky they'll brush it off as nothing but fanservice." Haechan laughed when he heard Yuta's remark. "Nope, everyone is at least 200% sure y'all are a thing." Mark hit his side. "We're here for you two twenty-four seven," Taeil said when he walked into the room. " We'll never back out on you guys , you're family. " 

"Thank you guys honestly , Me and Sicheng don't know what we'd do without all of you. "

"Where is Sicheng anyway. " Mark asked softly, everyone knowing the answer. "He said he was gonna go dance. "  When Sicheng would dance , he would dance his feet off or until they were beat up and couldn't move anymore. "We'll, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day. " They all knew he wouldnt be able to. 

* * *

 

It was one in the morning Sicheng finally opened the door to the dorms. Yuta was on the couch reading and waiting , a first aid kit by his side .  The first thing Yuta noticed was that Sicheng's feet were probably more beat up than they have ever been. He was holding his shoes in his hands. 

The second thing he noticed was Sicheng was  _crying ._

" Sicheng what- what happened? " The younger went to Yuta and wrapped his arms around him, sniffling softly into his shoulder. "Take a breath , what happened? " Sicheng slowed his breathing . "My parents saw ..." Sicheng fell completely into Yuta . The elder didn't press for more , already knowing what had taken place. Yuta and Sicheng's parents had very different views of the upbringing of children and what is right and what is wrong. Yuta's parents had spoken to him after the interview , they were proud of him and were happy with whatever he chose. 

Until tonight he didn't know what Sicheng's  parents thought of him.  He caressed the boys hair as he began to cry again. "It's okay , we'll be okay. I promised you I would always be here , and I'm still here aren't I. " Sicheng tapped Yuta with his finger , "I suppose you are." 

"Hey , look at me. Focus on me," Sicheng lifted his face to Yuta , tears still running down his face . "Crying just makes things worse, " Yuta wiped his tears . "Sit over there and give me your feet and then we can go to bed. " Sicheng had worse feet than most dancers. He pushed himself just that much farther , just over the edge of even the most hardworking . Sometimes he came with blisters and purple skin. Worse nights he came back bleeding. This was one of the very bad nights. 

"Next time I'm buying you hello kitty band aids. Then you'll be more careful. " Yuta finished up wrapping the top of his foot and kissed each band aid . " I mean it , don't ever make me have to cover up 40% of your feet again." Sicheng tapped his lips and Yuta complied . "Pretty boy Yuta."

"Hot ass boy Sicheng. " Sicheng turned red before saying , "Lets just go to bed."

"I agree." Yuta scooped him up in his arms and went to their room . They had separate beds but normally slept in Sicheng's because 'Anything closer to the door is great' - Yuta about 3 weeks ago. He placed Sicheng in the bed first before taking his place next to him. Sicheng instinctively snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Yuta." 

"What for?"

 "For taking care of me , you are really my favorite."

" I promised you I'd keep you safe and I plan on keeping it." 

"Hey Yuta?"

"Hm?"

" **I love you. "** He said in Japanese 

 _"_ **I love you too."** Yuta replied in Chinese before kissing his head and drifting off to sleep.

 

The world is changing , one thing at a time.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Sicheng go on a date , they enjoy themselves. Mah boys are cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in June, because June is important.

In anyone's book , six months was more than enough time for the planet to calm down. Yuta and SM thought so. That's why they were going on their first date today. 

They've been together for about a year and a half now so yeah they've gone on dates , but not  _real_ dates. If they wanted to go out they normally had to bring another member along and had to refrain from touches here and there just in case. Sicheng held his hand once and had to reassure the public they weren't dating , he cried after.

Six month after Yuta had told the world , the world definitely had mixed responses. Most of America was good with it and all of Canada was because Canada is peaceful and crap. Asia was different. Asia came and made things hell the first month or so . Sicheng remembers the comments he got , he could live with those. 

What got him mad were the ones attacking other nct members . They had nothing to do with what was happening and didn't deserve the hate , sometimes even got so bad as to being death threats. Eventually SM sent an official statement saying ' _yes Nakamota Yuta and Dong Sicheng of Nct127 were in a relationship.'_ Shippers of course went crazy for the stuff and nctziens supported them through it all. It made Sicheng smile to know they still had the real fans across the world. 

"Sicheng hurry up!" Yuta said from outside the bathroom. "I'm conning almost done! "

"You're hot you don't need makeup let's go."

"You think I'm hot but the public isn't full of Yuta's." There was silence and Sicheng thought he had won as he covered the bumps on his face. "If the entirety of South Korea was just Yuta's would you still pick me?" Sicheng sighed, "Yuta I would so pick you." 

"But how would you know who is me?" Sicheng opened the door to see Yuta lost in thought. "Because you're the only one who makes my heart flutter this fast." Yuta scrunched up his face at the words. "Oh god that was cheesy!"

"You know you love it. " Sicheng replied as he got his bag and yelled good bye to the dorm. "Don't die." Haechan yelled from a room. A muffled sound came from his direction , then Haechan spoke again. "I mean good luck because  _Johnny_ said saying don't die isn't good enough. And he pushed me off the bed." Yuta cackled as they left.

"So where are you taking me?" Sicheng asked as they went off. "A surprise. We're doing two things actually ."

"Yuttaaa. Please tell mee. " 

"Hmmm. No." Sicheng pouted. "You're impossible!" 

"Its my middle name. " 

"You don't have a middle name."

"I do what I want , now come on. First stop dead ahead!" They crossed the street to see a tiny cafe . "This is so cute."

"You're such a hipster ."

"I'm your hipster." Sicheng held the door open for Yuta. A woman at the counter saw Yuta and smiled before talking to him in Japanese. Sicheng still wasn't perfect on the language and could only catch a few words. The woman looked at Sicheng , "So you're the boy who stole my friend Yuta's heart?" Sicheng blushed slightly and Yuta's friend cooed. "He's too cute! I'm Miani, nice to meet you..."

"Sicheng, Dong Sicheng ."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure most people know who you are but I'm not all that into idols really. Just be good to my Yuta and we'll do just fine." 

"He's a nuisance sometimes."

"I know right! Has he done the thing-"

"Where he stalls you with dumb questions until you get comfortable and can't leave? At least twice now. Did he ever do something like-"

"Get stuck in a tree at 4 in the morning?  Yep." Sichwng laughed , he and Miani would get along well. "Okay I feel like I'm third wheeling on my own date so two bubble tea please . Surprise us with the flavors."  Yuta said before anymore bonding over mistakes could happen. Miani smirked before going to the back. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two are hitting it off well."

"Definitely, all your friends are cool."

"She's the only one you've met," Yuta said laughing. "All my others are in Japan , you'd love them though. I talk about you often so they know who you are." 

"That's so sweet , I talk about you too. To my friends when I can. Normally they're all worried about testing into a good college so they don't really have time to talk much." Yuta looked at Sicheng sympathetically. "That sucks . My friends are testing or taking exams in college right now. I'd be in the same place if I never got in here." 

Miani came back with two not see through cups and handed one to each. "Suprise flavors are not to be seen. Enjoy, you guys are my only customers which is weird. " 

"How busy are you normally ?" Sicheng asked. "Normally I'm not the only person here , like 3 other people or something. Now taste your tea. Sicheng first." Sicheng sipped his hesitantly before enjoying the flavor. "Honeydew? "

"Yep. Now Yuta!" Yuta took a confident sip before gagging. "What type of flavor is this?" Miani laughed so hard she almost fell , "It's not a flavor . Not even tea dude. It's a Unicorn Frappuccino from Starbucks, how did it taste." 

"Like I'm gonna shit sparkles for the rest of my life." Yuta said with a disgusted look on his face. Miani and Sicheng laughed at the others demise. "You both are horrible. I wouldn't pay if I wasn't so nice." Miani shook her head , "On the house man. I gave you crap anyway. Sicheng you can't pay either, even though I served you authentic tea." 

"Thanks Mini. See you around." Yuta said as they left. "Will you tell me now where we're going?"

"Spoilers sweetie." Yuta pecked his cheek . It made Sicheng smile brightly. It was the first thing they'd done in public together like this, and people were around. Sicheng linked their hands together before he lost the confidence. "See? One thing at a time, no one is even paying us any mind." Yuta whispered to him. 

"Everything is changing Yuta , I like it." 

"Me too , " He led them down a road Sicheng had never been through , letting Yuta lead the way. "Have you spoken to your parents since?" Sicheng took a breath before responding. "Yeah , I have. They're calmer . They don't really accept it but they understand it's who I am. What did yours say?"

"Well they knew I swung your way for a while and we'll they want to meet you." 

"What?"

"I know I know but it was bound to happen. They might come off a bit strong at first but their just really happy I found someone and-mf." Sicheng shut him up with a long kiss to his lips. "I'll love them."

"You haven't met them."

"Doesn't matter , I'll love them anyway because their yours." Yuta smiled and continued walking . "Are you trying to out cheese yourself?"

"My goal in life is become the sappiest person ever."

"Well you're gonna have to top this because bam." Yuta pointed to the left of them where a grove of trees were having flowers being blown away in the wind. While the sun was setting. "You can't out cheese the master but this is a start. Woah , is this the other place?" 

"Nope this was luck." Yuta caught a flower and placed it in Sicheng's hair perfectly. "How? Whenever I did that to people they always fell out. "

"I have two little sisters , you learn things. Now come on! If we're there by night it will be perfect , don't want to miss a thing." 

* * *

 

 

"So what is this exactly?" Sicheng asked when they had got to the destination. It was an open field with a few other people here with them. Most were couples and there were some families here. A little boy and his mom came in their direction. "Hi! My name is Seung Ho and my mommy said I can ask for a auto?" He looked to his mom for help with the word. "An autograph," She finished for him . "I understand you guys are out tonight on a date but my boy would really like one." Sicheng smiled and nodded as the mother passed a paper and pen to them . "Mommy you forgot the second paper! We need two because I want one and my mama is over there." Seung Ho pointed to the lower end of the field where another woman was waiting. 

"Wow. I haven't seen another couple like us since we visited America once." Yuta said. "There are more of us out here than you know," His mother said after they signed both papers, "You boys gave us a little more courage. Who knows, maybe you all can get married in a few years time if more of us make ourselves known." Seung Ho looked at his mom. "I thought you were married!" 

"I got married in America sweetie , they won't count it here. One day they will , I'm sure of it. Say goodbye to the nice Yuta and Win-win now."

"Bye-bye." Seung Ho waved as he walked back to his other mother. "That was amazing." Sicheng said softly. "It was. I believe her. About them letting us get married here one day. "

"Honestly I want to get married in Japan but okay." Yuta looked at him, "Japan?  Why?"

"Its so pretty there."

"You've never even been there."

"You're from Japan and you're pretty. "

"We get it you're a giant sap. Look up." Just as he said it the first part of his surprise was shown. A bright red firecracker went off into he sky, lighting up the sky and Sicheng's face. "Aww Yuta! I love you!"

"I love you too.  I know how long it's been since you've seen fireworks and it's pride month so this is how we celebrate." More fireworks went off changing from shades of orange to yellow to green. Until it had made its way through the rainbow and it went all over again. Then they set off ten at a time , then nine , eight , seven - 

"Its a countdown Yuta."

"Oh I wonder what for. " The elder said , placing a hand on his neck for support. "Wish I knew." Sicheng whispered , tilting Yuta's head up before bringing their lips together. A wave of fireworks then but the boys weren't paying attention, focused on one another. When they came up for air Yuta rested his head on Sicheng's chest. "How did it feel to know we can do that in public now? That we can hold hands now, that we can be gross couples now?" Sicheng asked breathless. 

"Honestly, " Yuta said , "It felt amazing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little epilogue 
> 
> Sicheng meets Yuta's parents and falls in love with his little sister two month later. Yuta meets Sicheng's three months after that, they're more accepting. Two years after South Korea allows same sex marriage. A year after they do get married.
> 
>  
> 
> Three years after they adopt a son and name him Seung Ho


End file.
